Wings of the World
by daydreamingartist16
Summary: When America's president introduces him to a girl by the name of Maximum Ride, he had no idea of the fight he was getting himself into. Itex is a large company after all! And what is England hiding? How did Max and her group know him and Sealand!
1. Chapter 1

WINGS OF THE WORLD- CH.1

Hi, hi, hi! I finally found time to type up all of my fics! In Biology class XD Well, this idea has been on my mind for a while now, and I know there are other Hetalia/Maximum Ride crossovers, but I wanted to write my own ^_^; So yeah, let me know how you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Jones! We need your assistance at the White House. Please come as soon as you can!"

America had never been so excited, ok, well maybe he was this excited when that new episode of Firefly came out, but still, he was thrilled! The vice president almost never called for his help! Sure, he was THE United States of America, but he was still just an typical American teenager at heart (and he did look like a teenager, even if he was over 300 years old in actuality).

"Sure thing! I'll be there before you know it, man!"

America hung up and grabbed his beloved bomber jacket before rushing out the front door of his temporary apartment.

* * *

When Alfred finally arrived at the White House, all hell broke loose. People were everywhere, some chatting away on their cell phones, others rushing towards him to attempt to get him to talk about whatever he was here for.

"Mr. Jones, what's your opinion on the current situation?"

"Mr. Jones, can you explain the reason you're here today?"

Alfred sighed heavily and kept walking. His boss told him that if anyone ever tried to ask him questions to just ignore them and keep walking. After weaving through the monstrous crowd for what seemed like hours, his vice president found him.

"Mr. Jones, thank god! Right this way, the President, Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Bonnefoy, and both of the Beilschmidts are all waiting for you."

Well, that's an odd mix, America thought. The vice president, Mr. Michael Jameson, led America to the oval office. America looked around the familiar room and thought back nostalgically to the times he helped build this room with his bare hands. Sure, he was young, but that didn't mean he couldn't help! England snapped Alfred out of his rare, deep thinking when he noticed he was finally here.

"It's about bloody time! Where in the world have you been?"

The other residing nations and the president all turned to Alfred, who shrugged and pulled out a large McDonald's bag from inside his jacket.

"I needed my daily dose of McDonald's of course!"

England rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, 'I thought I raised you better.' The other nations sighed. The president cleared his throat and stood up from his desk.

"Mr. Jones, the reason you're here today is because there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Alfred jumped up in excitement.

" Really? Who is it? A new country? A micro nation? Ooh~! Or a celebrity?"

The president cracked a smile and shook his head.

"No, but she should be arriving any minute now."

America slumped back into his seat and stuck out his bottom lip. He hated waiting, especially when he was excited.

"While we wait, Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Bonnefoy, and Mr. Beilschmidt would like to discuss some issues about this person and her group."Wait a minute, wasn't Gilbert supposed to be here too? Alfred scanned the room and found Prussia passed out in the corner, a beer bottle in one hand and his precious pale yellow chick known as 'Gilbird' in the other. He must've had a rough night, probably had something the do with Elizabeta and that snobby aristocrat again. Poor guy, Alfred thought, he tries so hard to win her over sometimes. America snapped back to reality and tried focusing on the matter at hand.

"So Artie, Francis, and Luddy, what's up?"Alfred heard the Briton snort before he responded.

"Some of my people spotted this girl and her group in my country. They didn't seem to cause any problems, but rumors are spreading like a wildfire."

Francis finally spoke up, flipping his golden locks with the back of his hand.

"Oui, zey were spotted in mon country as well. Zey also weren't causing any trouble, just admiring the beauty known as Paris," he mused.

Again, Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Luddy?" America asked enthusiastically.

The German glared at America for a moment, he hated that nickname. West, sure, that wasn't horrible, and it was catchy, but Luddy? No, it was childish and stupid.

"This girl and a few members of her group, destroyed a castle in my country! This act of mass destruction should be punished severely!" he fumed.

Ludwig looked like he could kill someone, his eyes were filled with fury and his face was red with anger. It took all his strength to restrain himself from strangling the annoying American. Of course, Alfred didn't seem to care how furious Germany was.

"So? What's the big deal? It's just a castle, man. It was probably so old it was falling apart, putting innocent citizens in danger! Maybe it was a good thing these kids tore it apart!"

Before Ludwig could get his hands on the now laughing Alfred, the large doors cracked opened. The President walked over to the agent guarding the door, who was peaking in through the small opening. The nations exchanged brief glances of various expressions, and the room was quiet for once. Arthur broke the silence after a few seconds.

"Have any of you ever heard of Itex?" he whispered.

Ludwig and Francis, who was unusually quiet today, though for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Yeah! They make, like, everything!" America shouted, making everyone else jump.

He lifted up the bag of his precious fast food and pointed at the Itex label on the side.

"See? Look! They even made Texas! Well… not the state, but my glasses!"

Alfred took the glasses off his face and showed the group the nearly microscopic Itex logo imprinted on the bridge of "Texas."

"Why'd you ask, Iggy? I didn't know there was Itex branches in England," America asked.

"No reason… and there isn't… that I know of," he lied.

The President finally finished his conversation with the agent at the door and cleared his throat once again to get the attention of the nations gathered around Alfred and his glasses.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Miss Maximum Ride."

A girl about five and a half feet tall with light brown eyes with flakes of gold, curly, light-brown hair with natural blonde streaks, baggy clothing, a windbreaker, and numerous scratches and bruises lining her arms and face. Behind her were 5 kids, 3 boys and 2 girls. The tallest boy was a few inches taller than Maximum, with medium-length black hair and dark eyes and dark clothing. Next was a boy about half an inch shorter with strawberry blonde and eyes that were covered by his long hair. The youngest boy looked about 10 and had short, messy blonde hair and big, bright baby blue eyes. One of the girls, who had a chocolate brown skin tone and chocolate colored eyes to match and her long, dark, hair pulled back into a ponytail, was carrying the youngest of the group. She was no older than 7 and had golden blonde curls held back by a large ribbon tied into a bow, bright blue eyes much like the little blonde boy's, and she wore a very frilly, pink dress.

"Call me Max," said Maximum. "This is my flock, Fang-" she pointed at the tallest boy. "-Iggy and Nudge-" the strawberry blonde boy and the older girl waved and cracked a small smile. "-and finally, Gazzy and Angel."

Nobody noticed England hiding behind America and muttering something under his breath. America held out his hand and Max hesitantly shook it.

"The name's Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet ya, Max!"He grinned brightly and let go of her hand. England slowly started tiptoeing towards the couch, hoping none of the flock could see him attempt to escape.

"So, how'd you tear down that castle in Germany? Did you steal a wrecking ball or something?" Alfred asked out of curiosity.

Max smirked, "We'll get to that later, but first, I need to talk to you about-"

She was interrupted by Nudge, who was pointing at England.

"Hey, guys! That guy looks really familiar doesn't he? Didn't he have a little brother that helped us take down the Itex headquarters in Germany? Remember? We thought it was weird to see an adult help us, and it was him! I know it!" she exclaimed.

All eyes turned to England, who had frozen in place, his face pale white and he started stuttering.

"I-I-I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

Max thought about it for a minute and remembered seeing him briefly fighting alongside Nudge and Angel before she distracted by an attacking Flyboy. He had a little boy at his side, around 12, who looked almost like a photocopy of him, but with blue eyes. They took out quite a few Flyboys, she remembered.

"You know what… I think you're right, Nudge. What's your name… Oh yeah! Arthur right? And you had your brother Peter with you!" Max said. She turned to Angel, who sleepily nodded. Note to self: Let Angel sleep on the way back, thought Max.

Germany turned to England and was about to speak, more like yell, but America beat him to it.

"Um… Iggy?"

"Yeah?" answered the strawberry blonde.

"Oh, sorry, his name is also Iggy. And he can't see who you're facing, he's kinda… blind," explained Max.

"I-I… uh…" Arthur stuttered, trying desperately to escape the conversation.

"Anyways! You need to believe every word we say Mr. Jones. Please," interrupted Max, knowing Arthur obviously hadn't told any of the other people here. Alfred sat down and motioned for Max to continue speaking.

"You all might have heard of Itex. Well, as some of you might know, we are in the process of bringing down the entire cooperation. Only a few facilities remain, including two here in the United States."

The group behind Max nodded. Germany again looked like he was about to rip someone's head off.

"You better… have a good reason for this," he seethed.

Max smirked."Believe us, we do."She turned to the group and nodded. Nudge set Angel down and held her hand. They spread apart to give each other some space. The nations watched them carefully in curiosity.

"Itex isn't what you think it is. This is just one example of what they've been doing to kids all around the world," said Max.

In a large WHOOSH, all six kids unfurled their wings.

You should've seen their faces!

* * *

PHEW! FINALLY DONE TYPING THIS! I've had this done for some time, but my parents are very strict with my time on the computer D: Well, I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!-Kitty~


	2. Chapter 2

WINGS OF THE WORLD- CHAPTER 2

*sweatdrop* Heh... sorry this took soooooo freaking long. I'm such a procrastinator. OTL And and I was cursed with major writer's block. A Well, here you have it, chapter 2 of Wings of the World! Next is a new chapter of Chuck vs. The Eagle! I started writing a Fem!EnglandxFrance fic for a school writing contest, but I dunno if it'll be appropriate ^_^; I'll stop my rambling now so you can read~ Enjoy! ^_^  
DISCLAIMER: Again, I do /NOT/ own Hetalia or Maximum Ride. Hidekaz Himaruya and James Patterson do. This story, yeah, it's mine :)

* * *

The entire room was filled with surprised gasps and dropping jaws, all eyes staring wide-eyed at the six children across the room. Wings. These kids had wings. America was completely in awe, and was the first to say anything.  
"That... is the most AWESOME thing I have ever seen! Where can I get some?" Every pair of eyes in the room were now focused on the obnoxious American. "What?" he asked, completely oblivious to his own idiocy. Max smirked and snorted at the remark.  
"Trust me. You would think it would be pretty awesome to have wings and fly right? Well, that's the fun part. It's not all fun and games, though, Alfred. We're constantly on the run, with no permanent home, constantly being chased by god knows what." She walks up to him, looking directly into his baby blue eyes with deep intensity. America stepped back, the beam of sunlight shining into the room reflecting off of his square-rimmed glasses, making his eyes concealed behind the glare. "You don't want to be me, you don't want wings like us, no matter how much you think you do. Got it?" He nodded sheepishly in response. Arthur knew there was a reason he decided to fight alongside her. It was nearly impossible to shut Alfred up, scaring him was practically out of the question. The teen wasn't even scared of Russia, the man who could send a chill to anybody that was within ten feet of his presence. Just don't mention the horror film he watched the other day, he'll deny ever screaming like a little girl and clinging to poor Kiku. Max stepped back to join her flock, all of which were staring with serious, saddened expressions. Angel, who's name described the young girl perfectly, looked like she was about to cry, a face that yanked at all of the nation's hearts.  
"Max, and her um..."  
"Flock. This is my flock."  
"Right, you and your flock can have a seat if you'd like," the President offered. Max nodded and the Flock gathered onto the adjacent brown leather couch. Angel clutched onto the Gasman's arm, burying her face into his shoulder, her eyelids fluttering shut.  
"Max, can you explain to us... how did this happen to you?" Francis spoke up, his curiosity getting the better of him. If the wings weren't something they were born with, who knows what brutal torture and excruciating pain they had to go through. France shuddered internally at the thought.  
"Well... uh. We were the lucky ones. Before we were born, the scientists, or whitecoats as we like to call them, somehow implanted avian, bird, DNA into our human DNA. They took us away from our parents telling them we had died, or in Angel and Gazzy's case, they were sold to the School. As for me, I was born and raised at the school. I don't even want to talk about the experiments. They were horrible, something no person should EVER have to go through. When we managed to escape, we thought we were finally free. We finally had a place free of anyone who wanted to dissect our brains or draw several quarts of blood in one sitting. For years, we were safe. It's not until recently that the chasing began. They even managed to capture us again for a little bit, but we're smarter than the average bird-kid. So here we are, running again."  
The nations and Mr. Jameson listened intently to her story, Alfred leaning against the side table next to the couch France and England were sitting in, his eyebrows knitted in anger and horror. Francis and Ludwig shook their heads, their sympathetic expressions typical to the Flock, they see it every time they reveal their secret.  
"I... I'm sorry..." Alfred whispered, the other men nodding their heads in agreement. Alfred stood up straight, his hands in his jacket pockets.  
"What can we do to help?"  
"Help us fight. Take down Itex. End this. That's all we ask from you, Mr. Jones."  
"And us?" Francis asked.  
"We've had help from Arthur here already," Max began, and turned her attention towards the Englishman. Arthur blushed angrily and folded his arms, again refusing to admit anything. "...But we could use as much help we can get."  
Francis sat back and thought deeply about what he could do. He could literally join into the fight, guns and all, but that wasn't exactly his forte, not to mention he would ruin his luxurious golden hair!  
"I'll help, but only with supplies and whatever else you might need. I'm not exactly ze best fighter," he confessed.  
"I'm not afraid, I'm a hero! I'll do anything to bring down ITEX! Count me in, I'm willing to fight!" America exclaimed, the Flock exchanging smiles of hope and relief. Finally, they could get help from not only kids, but the government as well.  
"I'm afraid I agree with the bloody Frenchie. I'm not exactly the fighting type," Arthur admitted, his overgrown eyebrow twitching.  
"B-But Arthur! Y-you and Peter did really great fighting against the Flyboys the other day... you were really brave, both of you..." Angel whined.  
Now he felt bad. He couldn't argue with such a sweet, angelic face like that. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears welling up, like a dam about to burst.  
"I-If you don't fight... w-we might never beat ITEX... P-please, ?" she pleaded, fresh tears sliding down a dirtied cheek, the trail revealing her porcelain skin.  
Well, shoot.  
"I-I suppose I could assist alongside Alfred... just please don't cry..." He finally gave in, a relieved Angel flying into his arms, literally, and embracing him tightly. Arthur patted her golden curls gently, the nostalgic feeling of someone this size hugging him like this surging throughout his heart. She pulled back and pecked his cheek, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Kirkland! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She nuzzled against his cheek, wrapping her arms around his chest. Francis smiled, not the creepy, almost scary smile he almost always wore, but an actual smile, as he watched the girl and his old friend or enemy or whatever you wanted to call him. He knew exactly what Arthur was feeling at that moment, and turned to America.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. It's the least I could do..." he pried Angel's delicate arms away from his chest and set her down onto the ground, blinking back tears that threatened to spill. Angel smiled sweetly and joined Max and the rest of the Flock.  
"West... we should help," Gilbert finally managed to croak, his eyes more bloodshot than ever, his teeth gritted in pain as he rubbed his temple.  
"Bruder... it's about time you joined the conversation. I will support you, but I refuse to shed any blood, whether it be human or mutant blood," Ludwig finally decided.  
"Thank you, all of you, we probably wouldn't be able to do this without your support," said Max.  
"Now that we've come to a decision, this meeting is dismissed. Thank you all for you're time," Mr. Jameson announced.

* * *

After the meeting, Max and the Flock went back to their hotel room. It wasn't the nicest of places, but hey, it was better than sleeping on the cold, rocky ground in a cave. Max sat on the edge of one of the twin beds, looking out the window in deep thought.  
"Max, what's up with you? Something bothering you?"  
Max jumped, her hair flicking Fang's face as she whipped her head around to face him. He was nearly impossible to detect, so silent and dark, he almost blended in with the dark colors of the walls.  
"Seriously, can you stop that? Anyways, I've been thinking... how could a guy so young and so... immature be so important? You know what I mean? Something doesn't feel right about that guy. Actually, something didn't seem right about any of them. And what's up with Arthur? Why is he denying ever helping us? It's too confusing..."  
Fang sat down next to her, listening to whatever she had to say. Everything she asked had been going through his mind as well.  
"You're the leader, what should we do?"  
The first three words made Max smile with pride. Being a leader was not easy, she had to decide what the next move was, care for the flock, and apparently, save the world. For any other girl her age, it would have been too much to handle. But she was Maximum Ride, the girl whose sole purpose for being created was to save the Earth and all who inhabited it, starting with taking down ITEX.  
"We'll start with Alfred. Figure out his little secret. Maybe he's the president's secret son? Maybe the wonderful world called the internet can help."  
Fang grabbed the stolen laptop from a pile of clothes and blankets in the middle of the bed, opening it. The screen flickered on, and Fang immediately started the search.  
"What was his name again?"  
"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."  
"Well that narrows it down," Fang replied sarcastically. Max rolled her eyes and took the laptop from him, clicking on the image search button, hoping she can find a picture of the bubbly blonde man.  
Nothing.  
Page after page, she found absolutely nothing. She had to have gone through at least 50 pages before her mind shut itself down, her neck relaxing backwards onto a soft and welcoming pillow, and within seconds, she passed out. Fang came out of the shower, wearing pajamas that consisted of a black t-shirt and sweatpants, and found Max sleeping with the laptop still in her lap. His lips curled into a smile and he continued his partner's search throughout the night.  
Click. Nope.  
Click. Scroll. Sigh.  
Click.  
Click.  
Click. "Hm?"  
The time was now 4:52 A.M. It had been more than six hours of non-stop searching before Fang finally found a very blurry picture of Alfred. He clicked on the picture, pulling up a website filled with pictures.  
Wait until Max sees this.

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO! *HAPPY*  
My parents think I'm doing an English assignment/Writing contest... I'm thinking about submitting one of my fics for the contest, but it would have to be AU and stuff... I dunno... Suggestions?  
Anyways, thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed :3  
PS: Did I mention I went to my first con over the weekend? OwO Megacon 2011! I was there, cosplaying as Hungary ^_^  
PPS: Review? Pretty pwease/? *puppy dog eyes*  
-Kitty~


End file.
